


Firsts

by TsukiyamaShoe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Shuuneki Smut Week Day One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyamaShoe/pseuds/TsukiyamaShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One: First Time:The first time they do it or maybe the first time they try something different. </p>
<p>Alternatively, the first time it's taken my two hours to write like 5 paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Kaneki raised his eyebrows, giving him more of a tired look than anything, when he opened the door to see a certain purple haired ghoul. “I don’t remember telling you to come here today.” He spoke flatly, blocking the entrance.

“You didn’t.” Tsukiyama was standing there expectantly, waiting for an invitation to go into the house.

“Good to know I’m not having memory problems. What are you doing here, then?” Kaneki crossed his arms, walking into the house silently, leaving the door open behind him.

Tsukiyama took that as as much of an invitation he was going to get, closing the door as he walked in. “Is it so bad that I be here without a reason?”

“I guess not, you just usually have one made up. I was just about to make coffee if you want any.” Kaneki kept walking to the kitchen, not waiting for a reply as he turned the machine on, scooping the ground beans into it and pouring water in.

Tsukiyama had followed him into the kitchen, standing against the wall of the archway. “That would be nice, thank you.”

“So are you just planning to stand here all day then?” He got two mugs out, setting them on the counter as he waited for it to finish brewing.

"Would you mind if I did?"

"If you don't do anything, I'd be rather uncomfortable, so yes, I would mind." Kaneki kept his back turned to Tsukiyama, facing the coffee maker as it slowly dripped the dark brown liquid.

"Do you not want me here?" Tsukiyama asked, strangely feeling sort of hurt at the idea.

"I don't care if you're here or not. You technically own the place after all." He poured the steaming drink in the two mugs he'd taken out immediately after it was done brewing, handing one to the ghoul behind him. "Banjou-san is out, Hinami-chan's still upstairs sleeping, so I guess the company's nice." He said that with some semblance of a smile, his voice staying the same pitch throughout.

"You don't sound well, Kaneki-kun, did something happen?" Kaneki had walked into the living room, Tsukiyama following, and sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm fine." Kaneki looked the other way, but not actually protesting against the closeness of the other ghoul. "I just didn't sleep well is all."

Tsukiyama furrowed his brows in concern, placing a tentative hand on Kaneki's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Kaneki shrugged the hand off. "I said I'm fine, alright? Why do you even care?"

"I want to do what I can to help you, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama didn't touch him this time, instead moving himself a few inches closer.

"What, does stress affect my flavor or something?" He snapped, looking at Tsukiyama straight in the eyes, his own uncovered by eyepatches.

"Probably," he confessed with a nod, "but I want you to be comfortable anyways."

"Then why are you here?"

"To see if you're alright, of course."

"I'm fine." Kaneki said through gritted teeth. "And I don't need you to check up on me."

Tsukiyama placed his hand on top of Kaneki's, giving him a gentle smile as well. "Is it so bad I care about you?"

Kaneki took a sip of his coffee, still too hot as it burned his tongue and throat on the way down but it barely registered to him, as he was staring at the hand covering his. “Care about me? Do you really think I’d believe that?”

Tsukiyama shook his head. “I’d be worried if you did.” He moved closer to Kaneki on the couch, setting his own mug on the table. “But really, I think I think of you as a friend.”

Kaneki froze as he heard that, ripping his hand away from Tsukiyama’s grip, staring at the coffee. “Is it normal to want to eat your friends?”

“Kaneki-kun…” He breathed out, refraining from touching him again, though.

“I asked a question.” The coldness in Kaneki’s voice was back in full force, the words almost physically pushing Tsukiyama away.

“I wouldn’t know.” He said after a moment’s pause. “I don’t exactly have very many friends.”

Kaneki was visibly tense next to him, though he set his coffee down and turned so his body was facing him. “You can think how you want of me, but I don’t think I’ll ever trust you again. And I can’t call someone I can’t trust my friend.” He met Tsukiyama’s gaze, his grey eyes looking a little sad. “I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san, but I can’t.”

It was then that Tsukiyama kissed him. His eyes shot wide open, even as he leaned into it himself, tilting his head to position it better, maybe even about to kiss back when Tsukiyama pulled away, his eyes closed with a small smile on his face. Kaneki immediately slapped him, his palm landing square on Tsukiyama’s jaw, a red mark appearing and fading in the time that he moved the hand to his own lips.

“What the hell was that for?” His words were harsh but his voice was quiet, his fingers continuing to touch his lips as if in disbelief that another’s had just been on them.

“I...I don’t know.” Tsukiyama licked his lips and grinned, and it looked as if Kaneki was about to slap him again just for that expression.

“Asshole.” He finally decided to wipe his mouth with his hand now. “That was my first kiss.” He mumbled the last part, but he was certain Tsukiyama would be able to hear it, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Tsukiyama stayed grinning, realizing he was not going to be slapped again, and the mumbled statement just made it grow wider. “So you’re saying I was the one to get the lovely Kaneki-kun’s first kiss?”

“Stole it, but yeah, I guess.” Kaneki relaxed himself a little, his shoulders loosening. “It’s not like people were exactly lining up to kiss the shy quiet kid that read books all the time. Rize was the first actual date I’d ever been on, and you see how that ended.” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “It was...nice, though.”

“Are you saying you liked it?" Tsukiyama seemed almost nervous.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Kaneki shook his head, his hand reaching to touch Tsukiyama's cheek. He curled his fingers to hold onto his head, pulling it to his own face.

He pressed their lips together this time, shifting himself so he ended up on Tsukiyama's lap, putting his other arm over his shoulder. He still held Tsukiyama in place with his hand, tilting the head he was holding, opening his mouth to lick at Tsukiyama's. He kept his eyes open when both their mouths were opened to the other, wanting to see the reactions he got. Tsukiyama's eyes shot wide open, and red when Kaneki swiped his tongue over Tsukiyama's and he could have smiled, enough to do the same thing again. He took advantage of his position straddling Tsukiyama to roll his hips, a groan entering his mouth at that.

He pulled away with something of a grin, staring face to face with the ghoul. "Did you like that, Tsukiyama-san?" He asked, his breathing slightly heavy.

Tsukiyama nodded, knocking their foreheads together, earning a light laugh from Kaneki. "You're...really good at that."

Kaneki shifted his eyes away, a blush on his face growing darker. "I've read about it..." He whispered, as if embarrassed to admit that.

He'd opened his mouth to continue with another sentence, but found he was cut off my a pair of lips. He shuddered a bit when he felt a tongue against his again. He ground his hips down again, harder this time, and pulled away just as Tsukiyama made a sound.

Kaneki was staring into Tsukiyama's black and red eyes with a kind smile, expression opposite his actions a moment ago. He could feel his left eye matching Tsukiyama's and didn't care enough to correct it, realizing that hunger wasn't the only thing that brought it out. He gasped when he felt Tsukiyama's mouth on his jaw, light scrapes of teeth felt but they didn't come close to breaking the skin, and the tongue that immediately followed made him bite his lip to keep from making a sound.

"Tsukiyama-san--" he gasped out, tugging on the purple hair near his ear. "We can't--here..." He waited for Tsukiyama to understand what he was saying. The man moved his head away, but not before taking a deep breath in through his nose.

Kaneki stood up and pulled Tsukiyama with him by his collar, roughly pulling him into the room right at the beginning of the hallway, pushing him against the door to close it,. He had to stand on his toes to press their mouths together now that they were standing up, and he did just that, forcefully enough that he could allow himself to forget that. He grabbed at Tsukiyama’s collar with both hands, nearly whining when Tsukiyama pushed him off enough that their faces weren’t connected.

Tsukiyama’s hand was lightly touching Kaneki’s shirt, a grin on his face. “If we’re doing what I think we are, this will have to come off, my dear Kaneki-kun.” His voice itself was seductive, and the inhuman eyes somehow served to further that effect, and Kaneki let him lift the black t-shirt over his head, before reaching to undo Tsukiyama’s buttons in turn. Kaneki found himself staring at Tsukiyama's chest once the shirt was discarded, fixated on the muscles there.

Tsukiyama knew it, too, but he was too focused on Kaneki to flaunt it. He reached out and cupped Kaneki's chin, tilting his head up for a light, fleeting kiss. He grinned, running his hand down Kaneki's now bare chest, and he brought both hands to Kaneki's barely visible hipbones, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Kaneki-kun, what do you want?" He whispered into Kaneki's ear, nipping it lightly which earned him a quiet gasp.

Kaneki shook his head before tucking it in the crook of Tsukiyama's shoulder and neck. "I don't know. I don't know-just do it alright?" He gasped again when Tsukiyama moved one of his hands down over his arousal. "Just...just no teeth." He moved his hips against the hand between them, the sound coming from his lips muffled by Tsukiyama's skin.

Tsukiyama kissed at Kaneki's ear again before pushing him backwards a bit, almost gently, until the backs of his knees buckled against the bed. He sat down, nearly falling as Tsukiyama kept pushing him until he did so. He reached out and undid the belt in front of him, hearing a quiet sigh of relief when he pulled the slacks down, but his eyes were fixed on the bulge that was far more visible now, and bigger than he'd anticipated.

He was about to bring his hand up again to touch it when Tsukiyama dropped to his knees, his hand hovering over Kaneki's crotch instead. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Kaneki's shorts, tugging at them to slide them off once Kaneki allowed that. He smiled up at Kaneki, his darkened eyes looking straight into Kaneki's mismatched ones until he looked away with a heavy blush on his face. Kaneki threw his head back, mouth open in an 'o' shape when Tsukiyama touched his erection with his tongue, and he covered his mouth with his hand.

Tsukiyama was enjoying the reaction, opening his mouth to let it in. He was rewarded with a muffled groan, and Kaneki's breath was coming as gasps almost every time he breathed in. Tsukiyama rested his hands on Kaneki's hips, making sure to not apply any pressure as he was unsure how Kaneki would react to being held down, even like this, and he moved his head down to take more of Kaneki into his mouth. He moved his tongue continuously to try and get more of this allowed taste of Kaneki for as long as he was given, and the reactions to his movements were just added bonuses to him. He lifted his eyes to look at Kaneki, who seemed to be looking everywhere except for the ghoul on his dick, a hand covering his mouth that quieted every noise he made.

Tsukiyama took his mouth off of him for a second, giving the head another lick and a small smile was on his face. "You know, I like to hear you." He ran a hand from Kaneki's hip to his crotch, stopping around the base of his cock as he spoke.

Kaneki gasped audibly at his action, keeping his hand in place even as he spoke. "Don't sa-" he was cut off by his own voice as Tsukiyama moved his hand. "It's embarrassing." He bit his lip as Tsukiyama took him back in his mouth, a high pitched sound coming out anyways.

Tsukiyama would have grinned at the whine if there wasn't something in his mouth, instead he gave a quick suck, curling his tongue to lick at him some more. He moaned himself when he felt a hand in his hair, until he realized it was trying to pull him off. He looked up at Kaneki, whose face was nearly completely red, hand still in front of his mouth. He had his eyes closed, his breathing turned to panting, and he bit at his own thumb when Tsukiyama continued.

"I'm-I'm gonna-" he gasped, cutting his own sentence off. The hand in Tsukiyama's hair curled its fingers, a cry coming from his lips that could have been a name if it wasn't immediately muffled as he spent himself into Tsukiyama's mouth.

Tsukiyama swallowed everything that stayed in his mouth, pulling off Kaneki's dick with a final suck and a smile. He wiped the bit of white off his chin with his finger, putting the last bit of Kaneki on his tongue. " _Dolce_ , Kaneki-kun." His eyes had returned to their normal color, and he realized that he had come himself, but it was inside his now rather uncomfortably sticky boxers, and he moved to take them off.

Kaneki raised his eyebrows, the red slowly leaving his face as he watched Tsukiyama. He didn't say anything as he got up and went to his dresser, digging through one drawer before taking out two pieces of clothing. He threw one at Tsukiyama, pulling the other pair up his legs. "They'll probably be a little small but it's better than nothing." He went back to his bed, laying down this time.

Tsukiyama took the pair of boxer shorts gratefully, watching Kaneki, slightly confused. "What are you doing?" He stood next to the bed.

"I told you I didn't sleep well didn't I?" He pulled the sheet over himself. "I feel well enough to sleep for right now." He kept his back to the wall, eyes watching Tsukiyama carefully. "...Thank you." He blushed a bit, pulling the sheet to cover his face. "I'll...see you soon, alright?"

Tsukiyama smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kaneki's forehead. "And you as well, _mon cheri_." He redressed, fixing his hair with his hand, cleaning up the small mess they'd made, noticing that Kaneki had fallen asleep by the time he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is seiiseragakii


End file.
